Mitsuba
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Sougo nunca se había sentido tan estúpido como en ese momento, Kagura simplemente sonríe y Sougo no sabes si reír o llorar, no es hasta que la pequeña niña toma uno de sus dedos y llora en sus brazos, que él se da cuenta de lo frágil que es la vida.. OkiKagu family SeAu.


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

Universo Alterno

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje ..

Este fic es para mi querida Cristy ~~ **Shiawase Day~** ~ :) **que me etiqueto en una publicación :'v donde le debia un fanfic** xDD lo siento, hasta hoy pude subirlo, espero que te guste :'v me siento estafada jajajajjajaa, gracias de todo corazón , deseo que tengas un feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Summary:** Sougo nunca se había sentido tan estúpido como en ese momento, Kagura simplemente sonríe y Sougo no sabes si reír o llorar.

* * *

 **Mitsuba**

 **por frany**

" _Y_ _ella es tan frágil, tan pequeña, que tiene miedo que algo malo le suceda"_

~Tic Tac~

El reloj suena por toda la habitación,Sougo mira como las manecillas del reloj se mueve a cada segundo.

Esta inquieto, aunque no lo parezca, cada cinco minutos mira por aquella puerta, esperado que alguien se asome y le informe que todo esta bien ,mas eso no pasa ,al contrario puede escuchar los gritos de Kagura , gritos de dolor con amenazas explicitas para su persona.

Jamás de habia sentido asi ,en todos sus años de vida nunca pensó estar nervioso,como lo estaba en ese momento.

Sougo Okita nervioso,¡IMPOSIBLE! el era un sádico,un hombre que carecia de sentimientos o eso era lo que mucho pensaban,pero quien lo conocía a fondo sabia que Sougo tenia sentimientos.

El primer oficial de Shinsegumi no aguanto mucho estar en aquella posición,por lo cual empezo a caminar por todo el lugar,esperado asi calmar sus nervios,pese a que exteriormente luce calmado, la mayoría sabía que estaba nervioso, apesar de su rostro estoico.

Había escuchado lo que puede ocurrir en esas situaciones. No quiso pensar de formas negativa, pero desde que su hermana murió,no le tenia confianza a los hospitales.

Cualquiera podía entrar pero nadie le aseguraba que podía salir con vida y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

No es el único,Gintoki ha comido grandes cantidades de azúcar y no para de voltear a ver aquella puerta, a este paso Sougo creia que Gintoki sufrirá un coma diabético por tanto digerir azúcar; a un costado de ellos se encuentra Shinpachi, el único que conservado la calma, no solo eso,sino que esta tejiendo como toda buena madre.

—Tranquilo —musitó Kondo,pero aquello no lo calma — ella es fuerte, todo estará bien, la chinita es un hueso duro de roer, ya verás que entre poco todo terminará — Gorila le da unas palmaditas a Sougo en forma de confort pero nada de aquello le ayuda a mantener la calma.

—Así es — Aunque Toushi no se lleve muy bien, el vice comandante intenta animar a Sougo— no olvide que es una Yato— musitó el hombre de flequillo— ha recibido balas y heridas más graves que esto.— El vice comandante se lleva a los labios un extraño objeto, creyendo que era cigarrillo.

—Toushi es no su cigarrillo, es un termómetro— musitó kondo, soltado una risita— que no te de pena Toushi, todos aquí estamos nervioso.

—¡Yo no estoy nervioso!— gruñó, a pesar que vice comandante demonio aparentaba ser un hombre frío y sin corazón no lo era , no es que sea un sentimentalista de mierda, ni mucho menos que aprecie a esos dos mocosos _— aunque él no lo admita,los quiere_ — para él, ese par de sádicos eran como esos hermanos molestos que por desgracia nacieron por culpa de un condón roto.

No los quería pero tampoco deseaba verlos lastimado,su complejo tsundere no le permitía expresar su cariño y amor por ese par de sádicos.

Sougo suspira y toma asiento en una de las banca libres, él no quiere que nada malo le ocurra, aunque lo niegue, la ama y si algo le pasa, sabía que se moriría.

Puede que suene algo cliché, porque él no es un sentimentalista de mierda, pero antes de Kagura él estaba solo, no había nadie que lo esperara en su casa, ni consolará en las frías noches, desde que sus padres murieron, su única familia había sido su difunta hermana y luego de que ella murió, ya no tenia a nadie.

No queria admitir pero a veces la soledad no era buena,pensar que nadie te necesitaba,que si moriría nadie lloraria por él era triste.

Quiza la mayoria pensara que era un cabrón sin sentimiento, pero en el fondo, Sougo si los tenía ,junto a su consciencia dañada de sangre y muertes.

Nunca imaginó que su amistad con esa jovencita de los yozoruya llegara a profundizar de aquella manera.

Kagura había estado en su vida más tiempo de lo que pensó, se metió tan afondo que le fue imposible de sacar,porque ella ya habia dejado su huella dentro de él,muy dificil de borrar.

Fue en ese momento que deseo que todo saliera bien, recordó como la noche anterior había llegado de una misión, cuando empezaron los dolores de parto, recordó como Kagura se encontraba a media sala complemente pálida.

— _Sádico_.

— _¿Que ocurre china?_ — _le preguntó,dejado su saco en el mueble de la pequeña casa que compartían._

— _Sádico_ — _dijo asustada._

— _Kagura_.

— _Me hice pipí — masculló la madre embarazada._

Pero Sougo noto que eso no era orín sino agua, recordó que se puso blanco, lo último que recordó fue que Kagura comenzó a gritar y de eso nada.

Sougo se desmayó a media sala mientras Kagura lo insultaba, por suerte-para ella- Kondo y Toushi aún no se habia ido , tras escuchar el grito de Kagura, ambos fueron rápidamente en su ayuda.

Como pudieron ambos hombres llevaron a Kagura al doctor—claro que Sougo estaba inconsciente— le llamaron a Gintoki quien se encontraba en Pachinko bastante tomado, apenas supo que Kagura estaba en labor de parto,que todo rastro de alcohol desapareció y contra todo pronóstico ganó el premio gordo de la noche, se fue una vez que terminó de recoger aquel dinero, porque sabía que su hija lo necesitaría con ese ladrón de impuesto que tenía como marido.

El más cuerdo fue Shinpachi, que luego de enterarse fue junto con Otae a buscar ropa para el bebé.

De eso ya había pasado tres horas y todavía no había rastro alguno del bebé, Sougo sabía que los partos podían tardar horas, aunque eso no evitaba sentirse nervioso, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, seguía con aquel uniforme del shisengumi.

 _"Nervioso ¿eh?"_ pensó,ni cuando pidió a china en matrimonio se sintió así, muchos menos cuando le dijeron a Gintoki de la pequeña bendición, pero en ese momento Sougo tiene miedo,un miedo inexplicable.

Ya no era un chiquillo de dieciséis años, tiene 24 y aunque ha madurado físicamente no lo ha hecho del todo emocionalmente.

No deja de pensar en Kagura y en lo que ella está pasado, las maldiciones no se hacían esperar en aquel hospital.

Kagura había estado gritado peor que un cerdo a punto de ir al matadero, diciendo que lo castraría.

Aquello no es algo que Sougo le preocupará, Kagura lo habia dicho en los últimos nueve meses, en que esperaba aquella bendición.

Su bendición, su hijo, había pasado nueve meses desde que se enteró y todavía no le caía que iba a tener un hijo.

¡Por dios,un hijo!

Nunca , jamás de los jamás pensó que ese día llegaría, sobre todo que terminaría casado con la guarra chica de los Yorozuya, ni en sus más locos sueños imagino que terminaría enamorado de esa mujer, plana y marimacha.

Aunque todo eso cambio cuando la joven empezó la pubertad.

Dejo de ser tan plana y sus modales mejoraron,— no tanto, porque seguía siendo Kagura— pero para Sougo estaba bien, de alguna forma Kagura era hermosa siendo ella.

No sabe cómo empezó todo aquello. Simplemente dia paso, para cuando se vino a dar cuenta, las peleas y golpes dejaron de tener sentido.

De pronto se vio buscado algo más, Sougo deseaba algo más de aquella chiquilla, Kagura fue consciente de ello, sobre todo en su relación sadomasoquista que poseía. Nunca pensó que Kagura pudiera ser una perfecta S y él que podían ser un sumiso estado a lado, aquellos juegos sin cuidado tuvieron una consecuencia.

 _ **Sus amigos le llamaron bendición y Sougo "el condón se rompió** "._

Cuando lo supieron , Kagura casi le estrangula las bolas.

Ella lloro al saber que se pondría gorda como un cerdo, aunque cambio de parecer al saber que podía comer todo lo que quisiera y que Sougo se lo compraría sin rechinar.

Pero lo que más le aterraba ers ser madre soltera ,una vez que Gintoki se enterará y matará a Sougo—porque era obvio que lo iba a matar.

Recordó cuando se lo dijeron.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala ,frente a la Yorozuya;Shinpachi y Gintoki los miraban, Sadaharu estaba en medio mirado aquella escena de película.

 _—Jefe he venido a decirle que yo y Kagura…_

 _—Lo sé— acortó Gintoki—sabía que había algo raro entre ustedes dos._

 _—¿Usted ya lo sabe? Entonces…_

 _—No creas que te la dejaré así de fácil— interrumpió el demonio blanco— ahora mismo me dirás dónde vives, quien son tus padres, si cuentas con algún seguro de vida y que le puedes ofrecerle a nuestra pequeña Kagura._

 _— Jefe usted ya sabe todo eso_

 _—Disculpa— dijo ofendido el peli plata._

 _—Gin—chan por favor no empiece._

 _—Si vas a salir con Kagura, necesito que me digas todo eso Sora—kun._

 _—Es Sougo_ ,jefe.

 _—Ya sabía que andaban— por primera vez la madre intervino—No fue difícil deducir— Mencionó Shinpachi dado un sorbo a su taza de té.—Desde que descubrimos que ya no rompía las cosas y que ambos andaban recorriendo el parque y otro lugar, comprendimos que estaba saliendo._

 _—Oh ya veo, bueno ya que sabe eso, creo que es más facil decirlo._

 _—¿Decir qué?— Gintoki los vio con ojos acusadores.._

 _—Resulta que Kagura tiene un problema— mencionó Sougo, Kagura bajo el rostro bastante avergonzada.— no es algo de qué preocuparse._

 _—¡Que no es un problema, imbécil!— grito enojada la integrante más joven de los Yorozuya._

 _—Cierto— se llevó la mano al mentón— jefe, se rompió el condón— soltó sin tacto el primer oficial— felicidades – sonrió— serán abuelos._

Pasaron cinco minutos en que nadie dijo nada, Sougo y Kagura observaba como los restantes de los Yorozuya se ponían pálidos y con una cara de horror, de un momento a otro Gintoki empezó a reír como loco, mientras Shinpachi temblaba y Sadaharu ladraba como loco.

— _Con que era eso jajajaja.—de un momento a otro Gintoki tomo su espada de madera y apunto al cuello de Sougo—ahora mismo te mataré cabrón_.

Y así comenzó una pelea que costo más de la mitad del personal Shisengumi, debido a que tuvieron que intervenir para que no matara a Sougo ,al final gracias a la ayuda de Kondo y Toushi , llegaron a un jugoso acuerdo que beneficiaria a los Yorozuya y sobre todo a Kagura.

Dos semanas después, Umibouzu y Kamui hicieron su visita que termino en una pequeña boda, todo gracias a Kondo, que fue lo único que pudo conseguir para calmar la irá de los dos Yatos.

Aunque algunos afirman que fue gracias a Kagura que ambos hombres no mataron al primer oficial ,eso y saber de que si moría, Kagura tendria una bendición sola, pense a que ellos no era machista ,pensaba que criar a un Yato no seria fácil,mucho menos a la cuenta bancaria de los yorozuya.

.

.

.

Regresado al presente , Sougo se encontraba sumido en su recuerdos y en como su vida cambió en los últimos nueve meses.

—Okita—san— susurró Otae, Sougo salio de su ensoño,mira a la hermana de megane — puede pasar ,Kagura y tú bebé te esperan— le sonrió,Sougo no dudo y se dirigió directo su esposa e hijo.

Cada paso que da,se sentía cada vez más inseguro,una extraña sensación se instala en su estómago.

—¿Porque el mocoso puede pasar y no yo? Eh ¡Gin-chan es el abuelo de aquella creatura! — vociferó Gintoki, Otae sonrió mientras le propina un golpe.

—¡Estamos en un hospital, quieres callarte!— gritó la mujer.

—Otae ten un hijo conmigo— un gorila salvaje brincó directo a la joven, que no dudó en mandarlo muy lejos,al muy estilo equipo rocker.

.

.

Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación, abrió con cuidado aquella puerta,encontradose con una enfermera bastante mayor , en sus manos llevaba un pequeño ser envuelto en una manta rosa.

—Vamos, no seas tímido—le susurró la enfermera, a un costado se encontraba la joven Yato recostada en la cama con el rostro rojo— _las venitas de su rostro se le marcaban por la fuerza que habia hecho_ —su cabello revuelto y unas bien marcadas las ojeras.

Todo aquello parecia tan irreal.

—Sádico— sonrío— ya nació— susurró la mujer, sin embargo Sougo sentia fuera de lugar, no fué hasta que la escucha llorar y es que regresa de su ensoño.

— No seas tímido, ven acercate a tu hija —La enfermera le acerca una manta pequeña, que Sougo no duda en tomar.

Es pequeña, blanca como su madre pero con un mechón castaño, el pequeño bebé llora en sus brazos, mostrado sus ojos color miel, Sougo siente un deja vú, esos ojos, esa mirada, algo cálido se instala dentro de él.

Ese bebito, es tan idéntico a ella, a su hermana.

—Eh, es hermosa ¿no?— sonríe su esposa— es niña— revela con alegría— hey sádico, te gane ~aru , te gane, sabia que era niña ,ahora la gran Kagura elegirá su nombre— sonríe triunfante haciendo la señal de la paz con sus dedos.

Meses atrás, Sougo y Kagura hicieron una apuesta, debido a que el bebé no se dejaba ver su sexo, ambos apostaron sobre el sexo del bebé, el ganador tendria el honor de elegir el nombre de la creatura.

Sougo suelta una pequeña risa,habia perdido contra esa China, el joven okita no deja de mirar a su hija—aunque suene raro decir aquello— aquel pequeño ser era su hija,hija de él y Kagura de los yorozuya.

Sougo nunca se había sentido tan estúpido como en ese momento, Kagura simplemente sonríe y Sougo no sabes si reír o llorar.

No es hasta que la pequeña niña toma uno de sus dedos y llora en sus brazos, que él se da cuenta de lo frágil que es la vida.

Lo fragil e idenfensa que era, Sougo lo único que desea es protegerla y cuidar de ella.

La bebé lloras en sus brazos y Sougo siente como ese amor que habia ocultado todos esos meses sale a flote.

Porque si , fué feliz cuando Kagura le confirmo su embarazo,incluso aunque lo hubiera tomado como alguna broma,al final sentia como ese amor paternal salia a flote.

No es conscientes en que momento su hija ha deshecho toda máscara de indiferencia, para transformarla en una de amor, la pequeña bebé se empieza a mover en sus brazos.

Kagura le sonríe ante aquella inusual escena, mientras que la enfermera aprovecha para tomar una foto de la nueva familia.

—Parece un estúpido— suelta Kagura, haciendo que reaccioné.

—Mira quien habla china, estás más fea que de costumbres— Kagura arruga la nariz y le arroga lo primero que tiene.

—¡PUES QUE TE CREES CABRÓN,ESTUVE EN PARTO CASI CUATRO HORAS, DIME TE SENTIRÍAS FELIZ SACAR UNA SANDÍA POR EL CULO!.

—Señora Okita por favor comportarse, no es la única que acaba de aliviar— regaña la enfermera, Kagura se sonroja ante aquello.

—Lo lamentó—musita avergonzada.

Sougo simplemente sonríe.

—No pensé que fuera niña—revela, una vez que regresa su atención a su pequeña hija.

—Lo sé, sabía que sería una niña y tú te burlabas.

—Ganaste.

—Lo sé, la gran Gura-sama nunca se equivoca, gane sádico,yo le pondré el nombre a nuestra bebé, ¿a que no sabes cómo le pondré?— sonríe con orgullo, él niega con la cabeza— lo he estado pensado en los últimos meses, pero no es hasta que la vi que me decidí, quiero que se llame Mitsuba.

—Mitsuba—susurra sin poder creerlo, Sougo mira a Kagura como si se tratara de un fantasma.—Pero..

—Me pareció un hermoso nombre para ella, Mitsuba Okita— menciona su esposa.

—Mitsuba— repite Sougo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapa de sus ojos.

El rostro de su difunta hermana viene a su memoria.

Recordó como ella lo consolaba, cuando solo era ellos dos, recordó como le sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre y como poco a poco su cuerpo se volvio frío.

" _Sou-chan"_

—Mitsuba –repite sin poder creerlo.

 _Un fuga recuerdo viene a su mente._

— _Algún día tendrás tus propios hijos —menciono ella— y serás feliz_

— _Hermana._

— _Si ¿qué ocurre Sou—chan?_

— _Cuando eso ocurra — mencionó el niño de nueve años— tu estará a mi lado, me ayudaras a ser un buen padre._

 _Ella le acarició con suavidad su pequeño_ rostro.

— _Claro que si, Sou—chan._

Aquel fugas recuerdo le hace querer llorar.

—No sabía que tuvieras una cara de idiota— la voz de Kagura lo regresa a la realidad.

—¿Estas segura?—cuestiona, Kagura le sonríe.

—Estoy segura, ella es idéntica a ella ¿no?— quizá ella no la conocía, pero si en foto y lo que Sougo le contaba, siempre sonría cuando hablaba de ella, acompañada de una tristeza que Kagura conocía perfectamente.

Los ojos de alguien triste.

—Está segura china— él sabe que Kagura deseaba ponerle el nombre de su madre a su primera hija— pensé que le pondrías Kouka.—Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Le queda mejor Mitsuba, además se parece mucho a ella y no me molestaría tener un segundo bebé para ponerle el nombre de mami.

El sueltas una risita mientras siente un poco llorosos los ojos.

—Kagura.

— ¿Si?

—Gracias—Al decir aquello Kagura se sonroja—ha hecho un gran trabajo—Sougo se acerca a ella y le depositas un casto beso en su frente, aquel gesto hace que se sonroje más.

—¿Qu—é? ¿Qué te ocurre sádico, tú no eres así?— él no responde sino que ve aquel hermoso ser, quizá el no fuera tan cariñoso, ni demostrara su afecto tan fácil ,pero en ese momento no puede ocultar lo feliz que es.

—Mitsuba –musitó— Bienvenida al mundo, mi requerida hija.

Sougo es consciente aquella mujer tan poco femenino, la grosera y vulgar Kagura, no solo le ha da dado una familia sino que le ha regresado algo que había perdido tiempo atrás.

Le habia regresado de una forma indirecta a su amada hermana, aquella mujer que dió todo por él,incluso su propia felicidad.

En ese momento se comprometen a ser el mejor padre para aquella creatura y el mejor esposo que Kagura podía casi tener.

El capitán de la primera división se acerca a su esposa y esta recibe gustosa a su pequeña hija,aquel cuadro esta casi perfecto,solo faltan los otros complementos para ser una familia feliz.

No tarda mucho—porque Gintoki alejaba su derecho de padre adoptivo— que los yorozuya y el shisengumi entrar para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Gin empieza a discutir con Toushi sobre quien sera el padrino de Mitsuba , alegado el derecho de antigüedad de ambos (nadie sabia que ambos serían padrinos de la pequeña niña) Otae y Shinpachi felicitan a los nuevos padres , Kondo empieza hacer caras graciosas para que Mitsuba sonría pero lo unico que consigue es hacerla llorar.

La enfermera nuevamente toma una foto de aquella familia ,tan disfuncional pero alegre, aunque ellos no lo sabe , Mitsuba a sonreído para aquella foto (después de ver como Otae golpea a Kondo) vaya que la nena seria una sádica como sus padres.

Ajena a ellos, dos pares de ojos observa aquella escena, quizá ellos no podían verlas, pero aquellas presencias miraban aquel acontecimiento con una felicidad infinita.

—Lo están haciendo bien—murmura la mujer de cabello bermellón.

— Estaba un poco preocupada, Sou-chan siempre ha sido cerrado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero parece que Kagura-chan le ha regresado lo poco que la vida le ha quitado–menciona mujer de cabellos castaños.

—Y él le ha regresado el añoro que siempre deseo ,el amor de una familia —Kouka empezó a reír— espero que Sougo pueda aguantar a mi querido esposo y a mi tonto hijo .

—Ya veras que si.

Ambas mujeres: madre y hermana miraban la escena con alegría, quizá ya no estuviera en aquel mundo terrenal, pero estaba su presencia.

Sougo jamás ha estado solo, así como Kagura tampoco lo ha estado.

Mitsuba y Kouka está a su lado, ambas mirando al pequeño ser bendecido.

Y el futuro prometedor de aquella inusual familia.

Después de haber sufrido tanto ,Kagura y Sougo son felices.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Nota finales :**_ hacía tiempo que desea escribir algo familiar, se me presento esta oportunidad , debo admitir que esto surgió a partir de un doujishi que vi de la familia okikagu, claro que entre mezclado escenas de un fan art de Loli Samurái, -esa mujer hace cosas hermosa-hizo un fan art donde Konka y mitsuba ven a la familia Okikagu desde afuera, de ahí salio esta inspiración.

Aunque sougo no es muy afectivo, se puede ver varios momentos donde el deja salir sus sentimientos, en este caso fue al conocer a su hija :3 xDD espero que no me alla quedado tan occ XD :3 gracias

 _ **Como dije antes :) felicidades Cris ,espero que te gusté.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer :)**_

 _ **nos leemos,con cariño frany**_

06-02-1018


End file.
